The Black Lily
by T.K. Sakura
Summary: Three new students arrive at Hogwarts and Harry's about to fall for one.


T. K.: Okay, this is odd. This idea came while writing my sequel to 'The Daughter, the Wizard, and the Boy Who Lived'. It's coming, I swear! 

Neko: If you don't finish the first chapter, I will beat you.

T. K.: *whips out her staff (you know, like the Ancient from Ronin Warriors has)* I'd like to see you try, muse.

Tsuki: Put that away. The last thing this world needs is another authoress running around with health hazarding objects.

T. K.: *puts the staff away* This is set at the end of Seventh Year. Two new students transfer in and join in the battle again Voldie. By the way, you two are going to be characters in this story.

Neko and Tsuki: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

T. K.: The only characters I own in this story are Neko, Tsuki, Tiger, Adam, Delane, and a few others. The respective creators and such own all others. HAIL THEM IN THEIR IMMENSE GLORY! I also would like to have other Authors and their Peons--- um, hehe, I mean Muses join us in the fight against Voldemort. Just review or email me at cherry_blossom_tk@excite.com and tell me your pen name, real name, what magic school you go, and your muse(s)'s name. Ciao!

~~~~~~

__

'It was coming down to the line and the winner was still undecided. Voldemort was growing stronger and his followers numerous, but Harry Potter was still growing and his power was said to equal the Dark Lord's. But The Order of the Phoenix had fewer members, the majority of them 25 and younger and becoming thinner as Voldemort found out who they were. The going guess was for every three Death Eaters there was one Phoenix member.'

Hermoine sat back and stretched, she had been study Potions for an hour and her neck had kinked up. She looked about the Common Room before her eyes settled on one of the three new American students. Her name was Tiger Black, the daughter of Sirius Black and everyone at Hogwarts knew it. Her Grandfather, Lonnie Black, had raised Tiger since her mother, Artemis Guild, had dumped her. She'd grown up in Salem, Massachusetts and had attended the Salem Institute with the other exchange student while Sirius was in Azkaban. Her long brown hair hid her blue eyes as she was bent over a piece of parchment scribbling furiously. 

__

Working on a story, no doubt, Hermoine thought. Tiger sneezed and looked up at Hermoine. She smiled and rolled the parchment up. It was five o'clock and dinner was about to start. Tiger closed her inkbottle and with parchment, quill, and ink in hand she went up the stairs. Hermoine shook her head and marked the page. Tiger had been at Hogwarts since the beginning of Seventh Year and yet once to show up on time for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. 

~~~~~~

Tiger made her way quickly to the boys' dorms and knocked three times on the door. A Fourth Year Gryffindor stuck his head out of the opening.

"Hey, Mitchell, is Adam in?"

"Yeah, he said he'd meet you in five," the red head said. 

Tiger smiled. "Tell him to hurry."

Mitchell nodded and ducked back inside. Tiger hurried back out of the Tower and down to the dungeons.

~~~~~~

"'Bout time, Gryffindor," Draco Malfoy said not looking up from his own parchment.

Tiger smiled at the Slytherin. "Sorry. Where's Delane?"

"He already went into Authorspace," Draco said as he pecked at the paper one last time with the quill. "Where's Adam?"

"He said to give him five minutes."

Draco shook his head. "I was watching you and Potter today in Potions. I think Potter is a little put-off by you not being pals with him."

"Pals?" Tiger asked arching an eyebrow.

"I've been around you and Lupin too much," Draco drawled. "You're rubbing off on me."

"That we are," a new voice joined. Draco and Tiger turned to see Adam Lupin standing in the doorway. Adam was six feet tall with a slight build, light brown hair and brown eyes. He was also a werewolf and looking slightly pale with a week until the full moon. 

"Hey, Uncle Moony's clone has decided to join us," Tiger said walking over to the boy. "How are you holding up?"

Adam smiled down at the five-foot-seven girl and smiled tiredly. "I'm holding. Where's Professor Snape?"

Draco stood up and walked to the back of the classroom, he knocked twice on the wall. "He was just putting the finishing touches on the Wolfsbane potion."

A three-foot wide section of wall slide open and Severus Snape strode out of it holding a slightly smoking goblet. The wall closed behind him. "Good. Here, Lupin," he said. He sat the cup down. Adam picked it up and threw it back in one gulp. He sat the goblet down and coughed, then swooned theatrically into Tiger's arms.

"Oh, the potion, it makes me weak," Adam said. "Hold me, my Tiger Lily."

"Actually, Adam Sirius, the potion makes me weak too," she said sarcastically before stepping out from under him and letting him fall to the floor, but instead of hitting the cold stones, he landed on a cushion. 

Draco stuck his wand back up his sleeve. "Have a seat."

Snape shook his head. "You three are nothing but trouble."

"What about Delane?" Tiger asked.

Snape arched an eyebrow and smirked. "What about him?"

Draco shook his head. "Forget it, Tiger. You've been here half a year, you know that look. Delane's almost perfect, he's Severus' nephew but a Gryffindor. He's, as I said, almost perfect."

Tiger and Adam rolled their eyes. 

"Well, the Perfect One awaits us in Authorspace," Tiger said and Adam faked a gag. Draco nodded and took a step forward, disappearing into thin air. Tiger helped Adam off the floor and together they disappeared.

Snape stood there looking at the now empty room. "I'll never get used to that," he said to the empty room.

~~~~~~

Draco, Adam, and Tiger stepped though a Dimensional Door and into a large room filled with books and four desks. The bookshelves held stories and art books by Tiger, Draco, Delane, and Adam as well as other authors and artist, but one held timelines. The timelines were of shows, books, history, and individual lives. Tiger laid down her quill and parchment then walked straight for the timelines and noticed a new book had been added to the Gundam Wing Universe. 'Heero Yuy: Childhood, Published by The Powers That Be' it read in gold script down the spine. 

Most authors and authoresses had access to these types for books unless the Powers That Be didn't like them. If the Powers really liked you, you had access to the restricted books for people like Hitler and the Wizard Grindewald. Tiger and several of her friends had personal copies of all the books in the Library of The Power.

By one of the desk a five-foot-two eleven-year-old stood. He looked up with his blue eyes sparking and his chestnut hair slightly mussed. "We finally got Heero's kid years," Delane Collins-Snape said to Adam, as Tiger looked it over.

"Sweet, I can start that Gundam Wing story," Adam replied.

Tiger snorted. "Heero was an animal lover: cats, dogs, birds. He used to bring them all for Odin to patch up then he would release them. Even more surprising, Odin did it."

"Do you think he would help a werewolf?" Adam asked.

"In wolf form, I'd say yeah," Tiger replied. Adam smiled and sat at a desk covered with wolf statues and pictures and flipped his laptop open.

"NEKO! TSUKI!" Tiger yelled. Two muses appeared at her side. Neko was a tall muse with shoulder length black hair, eyes, and whiskers, he was muscular and very broad in the shoulder and well-defined arms and legs to complete the whole bar bouncer look. His cat ears, one black one white, twitched as he glared at his appointed authoress. Tsuki on the other hand was smiling ear to ear at Tiger. He looked almost exactly like Draco only with pointed pixie ears and whiskers.

"You rang?" Neko asked in a monotone.

Tiger smiled and crossed her arms. "Yes, Lurch," she said adopting her Mortica Adams voice, "I need you find me a book in the real life restricted section."

"Who?" Tsuki asked.

Tiger smiled and it sent a chill down Tsuki and Neko's backs. "Tom M. Riddle."

Tsuki's brow furrowed in confusion. "Who's that?"

"Its Voldemort's real name," Tiger said. Lightening and thunder crashed through the Authorspace.

Draco laughed. "Nice special effects."

Tiger looked at Draco and said, "Arigato."

"Why don't you just go get it?" Neko asked.

Tiger turned back to her muse anger clear in her eyes. Her muse should have known better than to question her. "I have things to do," she said. 

Tsuki stepped back behind Neko and quietly pulled a frying pan seemingly out of nowhere. He brought it down on Neko head. "ITAI!" The cat-eared muse yelled in pain.

"BE NICE AND GO!" Tsuki ordered.

Neko walked away muttering about injustice, the Powers hating him with a passion, and muses who think they're authors.

"Thank you, Tsuki," Tiger said as she headed for her desk.

Tsuki watched Neko sulk away. "Jigoku Taiga," he muttered.

"I know, but he's my Hell Tiger," Tiger said. She sat down and flipped her own laptop open. She looked at a picture next to her laptop that had never been there before and froze; the picture was of her father, Uncle Moony, Uncle Prongs, Aunt Lily, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and his sister Salazar Collins-Snape (Delane's future mother), Tiger, Adam, Draco and Harry. Everyone had crowded around the kids, who were playing in a mud puddle. Lucius, Severus, Salazar, and Lily were shaking their heads while Remus, Sirius, and James were holding onto each other for support while they laughed. Harry sat next to Tiger, his chubby hand wiping the dirt off her face while Adam and Draco continued to throw mud. She had hidden it deep in her travel chest and never took it out.

"Thinking about what I said?" Draco asked standing behind her.

Tiger looked back at him. "I suppose I should be nicer to him."

Draco smirked.

"Since when do you care about how Harry feels?" Adam asked looking at Draco.

Draco shrugged. "Since you two joined us here at Hogwarts and the thought of rebuilding our friendships became a possibility."

Tiger thought about it. "Fine. I'll, nine hells, I don't know. I'll be nice to him, I'll talk to him," she said. "Happy?"

"That's all he wants," Draco said, "I'm sure."

Tiger closed the laptop and picked the picture up. "Tsuki."

"Ma'am," he said.

"When Neko gets back tell him to take the book to my trunk and leave it in the third compartment," Tiger said picking up her quill and parchment and headed for the Dimensional Door, she took her quill and scratched 'Hogwarts' Potion Lab' opened it and disappeared with picture still in hand.

~~~~~~

"Back so soon?" Snape asked. He was standing in the doorway just about to leave for supper when the girl stepped through back into the room.

"Yeah, I'm going to make nice with Harry Potter," Tiger said.

"Should I have Madam Pomfrey on standby for casualties?" Snape asked jokingly.

Tiger looked thoughtful for a second then said, "Might not be a bad idea."

"Miss Black," Snape said warningly but not without humor.

Tiger held her hands up, partly defeated and part placating. "There shall be no bloodshed... tonight. But tomorrow, if this goes badly, I'm kicking Draco's ass."

"Fine tomorrow, a Saturday, you can do it in Hogsmeade," Snape said walking out the door, Tiger right behind him. "At least he won't miss classes."

"Right, you go on to dinner," Tiger said. "I'll be in in a moment. Don't want to raise any eyebrows."

"Right. One last thing," Snape said turning towards her at the top of the stairs, "can you sing?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just curious," Snape said heading into the Great Hall. Tiger shrugged and walked into the Great Hall.

~~~~~~

Hermoine stirred her mashed potatoes and looked at the door just in time to see Tiger walk in a few seconds after Snape. Hermoine checked her watch and the face read, "5:20." Hermoine was even more shocked when she passed up her normal seat and sat down next to her and across from Ron and Harry who were arguing over whom was the bigger git. Draco or Snape?

"Neither," Tiger said. Harry and Ron both looked at her shocked. "The biggest idiot in the World is Voldie."

Ron arched an eyebrow. "Who's Voldie?" he asked.

"Voldemort," Tiger said simply.

"Crikey," Ron said, "another person who isn't afraid to say his name."

Harry smiled. "Ron thinks everyone should call him You-Know-Who."

"A lot of my friends called him Y K W for short," Tiger said. "I started calling him Voldie; it would get a real rise out of the Death Eaters at my school... that's how you could tell who was on which side."

"Am I the only person who won't say his name?" Ron asked.

"No," Tiger said, "but fear of a name---"

"Increases the fear of the thing itself," Harry finished. 

Tiger smiled. "Uncle Moony told me that years ago when I wouldn't say Azkaban."

"You wouldn't say 'Azkaban'?" Harry asked.

Tiger shook her head. "I went to visit Padfoot once while he was in there, it was just before I started school, and the Dementors, I don't know what they did, but it was like I was reliving the day they took Padfoot away. I could hear Mom calling him a murderer and he swore up and down that he was innocent, that Peter was the Secret Keeper. It scared me so badly, I wouldn't say I went to Azkaban to see my father, I would say I went to that place."

Harry was shocked. "That like what happens to me," he said. "When I get around Dementors, I hear the night my parents died."

"That's awful!" Tiger exclaimed. 

Harry nodded. "So why are you finally talking to me?"

"I had an epiphany of sorts, with a lot of help," Tiger said. She rubbed the edge of the picture frame before setting it on the table. "I've had this picture for years and I found it set out today. It just made me realize some things."

Harry picked the picture up and stared at it. "Is that us?" he finally asked.

"You, Adam, a certain Slytherin, and me," Tiger said.

"Who are they?" Harry asked tapping the picture.

Tiger looked. "One Professor Snape and his sister Salazar Collins-Snape," she said.

"And that's Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "Just before he took the Dark Mark and became a spy for Dumbledore."

"He was a spy?" 

"Um-huh. He was caught and Voldemort threaten to kill Draco if he didn't pledge his complete and undying loyalty to the Death Eater cause. But before he cut off contact with the world, he warned our parents that Voldie was coming for them." Tiger sighed. "I just wish he'd known Peter was also working for Scale-Face."

"Scale-Face?" Harry smiled. "I'll remember that one for the next time I see him."

"Tell him it's from me for making our live miserable for sixteen years."

Harry nodded and started to say something else when Dumbledore stood up. "I would like to announce that tomorrow night all students, Third Year and up, are to report here at eight o'clock. Thank you and goodnight."

Harry, Ron, Tiger, and Hermoine exchanged glances.

~~~~~~

T. K.: Anyone know what's about to happen? No. I'll give you one hint. Ariana Black. That's all I'm saying.


End file.
